De Feu et de Glace
by Clemmies
Summary: AU. Après avoir découvert qu'elle a été manipulée par Damon, Bonnie décide de se venger en créant une alliance avec Klaus. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Damon/Bonnie/Klaus.
1. Intro: I never meant you any harm but

**Bonjour à tous. Suite à mon précèdent OS (Reviens-Moi) qui a plutôt bien marché malgré sa petitesse, j'ai décidé de me rattraper en publiant cette fois-ci un multi-chapter. D'ailleurs, je tenais à vous remercier pour les feedbacks qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Alors, voici ma nouvelle bamon (klonnie-ish) fanfiction. Totalement AU mais restant toujours fidèle à la série. Il pourrait avoir quelques changement, cependant et un peu de OCC mais justifié. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>There's three sides to every story.<em>

_There's one side, there's the other._

_And then there's the truth._

Monstar – Usher.

_Tout a un prix..._

Même la vengeance. La rage qui bouillait en elle n'avait même pas la possibilité de se déverser sur quoique ce soit. Elle était bloquée, frustrée. L'esprit était séquestrée par cet être maléfique et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Confinée, le corps s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le dernier espoir de se protéger de cet embarras dans lequel il s'était mis. Quelques sanglots s'échappaient de temps à autre, de manière discrètes et honteuses. Elles ne restaient guère longtemps, l'orgueil se pointait pour tout effacer en un grand fracas laissant pour conséquence un mal profond au cœur. La rancœur, à vrai dire, la détruisait de l'intérieur davantage qu'elle ne l'avait été déjà par ces égoïstes buveurs de sang. Tout avait été prévu. Le plan était stratégique, de quoi être fière. Il avait fallu faire preuve de courage. Guidée par la soif de vengeance, rien n'avait pu l'arrêter. Et puis, ce personnage long et mince aux cheveux blonds ne paraissait pas être le héros de ces histoires démoniaques. Il aurait sans doute pu paraître angélique, un rien chétif et amical.

Il y avait ces moments, lui aussi, où il était angélique. Il aurait pu être Azrael, l'ange de la mort, pensait-elle parfois honteusement en plaisantant. Mais une image de lui, et la colère surpassait la peur. Elle secouait vivement la tête en ne pouvait supporter le fait que ces yeux si bleus droit dans les siens lui avaient déballé autant de mensonges pendant tant d'années. Elle ne supportait la peine dans son coeur et souhaitait parfois que le démon vienne le lui arracher. Cependant, la torture était sa spécialité. Il l'observait, avec ce regard enjoué et machiavélique, s'éteindre doucement à ses côtés. Et rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils formaient un duo destructeur en phase de tuer et de détruire, même s'il flanchait, il regagnait en équilibre par les fréquents lavages de cerveau et les rasades d'alcool.

Aujourd'hui, la sorcière était sobre et au bord du gouffre prête à sauter dedans. Néanmoins, il restait cette fine lueur d'espoir qui se cachait au fond de son âme et qu'elle avait réussi à ramener à la surface. Tremblotant de tout son corps, elle tenait fermement le téléphone dans sa main droite. Elle devait faire vite, avait perdu du temps à refaire le numéro à plusieurs reprises, l'angoisse l'ayant fait perdre la mémoire. La sonnerie se faisait longue et pesante, elle avait même eu, durant une fraction de seconde, l'idée de jeter furtivement le téléphone de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Allo ? »

Une source de frayeur se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle aspira de l'air fortement, laissa la source se propager et se calmer pendant cinq longues secondes avant de répondre.

« Stefan ? C'est Bonnie. Je me suis mise dans une situation pas croyable. Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler … mais il faut que tu viennes me sortir de là. Je suis à Chicago... », chuchota rapidement. Des pas se firent entendre au loin, elle prit peur alors ne laissa pas l'interlocuteur répondre. « Je te rappelle. ». Elle raccrocha.

« Bonnie ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Elle remit le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean slim gris et renfila son long gilet noir par dessus, puis sortit en trombe des toilettes.

« A qui est-ce que tu parlais ? », demanda le blond, sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? Je ne parlais à personne... ».

« On s'en va », ajouta-t-il après l'avoir longuement scrutée silencieusement, comme s'il pouvait y déceler un mensonge.

**DE FEU ET DE GLACE.**

_I never meant you any harm_

_But your tears feel warm _

_As they fall in my forearm._

I Gave You All – Mumford & Sons.

Il laissait parcourir les bouts de ses doigts sur la douce peau chocolatée de la jeune fille avec délectation. Il adorait profiter, abuser de la chaleur que dégageait de cette chair si vivante entourée de ses bras froids comme de la glace. Il en perdait facilement la raison, et ainsi la réelle nécessité de sa venue ici. La cent quarante-cinquième année du bal des Fondateurs lui paraissait risible, tout comme ce conseil misérablement caché et actif dans la recherche de ces démons de nuit depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. Néanmoins, le vampire s'était paré d'un simple costume noir et était arrivé avec sa jolie cavalière à son bras. Après deux trois slows et quelques flûtes de champagne, ils s'étaient discrètement éclipsés à l'étage du manoir des Lockwood. Le coeur de la fille s'était emballé sous le feu de l'action, rien que l'idée d'être dans un interdit pour un moment passionnel l'excitait et lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de glousser. Le choc du corps contre le mur frais et les fougueux baisers de son cavalier lui avait empêché toute réflexion niaise et futile. Il fallut un mince instant, mais le but de sa présence dans cette pièce lui était revenu en un éclair. Avec peine, il lâcha l'emprise qu'il portait sur elle et s'éloigna un peu plus dans la pénombre de la salle. Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », chuchotait-elle.

« Je cherche quelque chose que j'ai laissé là il y a quelque temps. »

« ... Quand ? »

« Quelques décennies... », souriait-il d'un air narquois.

Il fouillait une boite en bois trouvée derrière un meuble, puis en sorti rapidement un collier au gros pendentif orange tape-à-l'oeil. Le trouvant presque hideux, elle grimaça.

« Ça a une quelconque signification pour toi ? »

« Pour moi non. Mais pour toi, certainement. », répondit-il en surélevant son bras afin d'admirer la pierre orange.

Finalement, il le rangea dans une poche de son costume, prit la main de sa cavalière et la tira en marchant avec hâte vers la sortie. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, où elle manqua de tomber en loupant une marche, et arrivèrent sur le perron. La femme du maire se désola de les voir partir si tôt, des sourires faux furent échangés puis le couple se balada main dans la main sur la pelouse du domaine. Loin des regards indiscrets, il s'arrêta et ressorti le collier dérobé. Elle le regarda impassible, priant de ne pas recevoir cette chose en cadeau.

« Il appartenait à Emily Bennett. Je ne m'y connais pas en sorcellerie, mais je sais qu'il lui a été utile plus d'une fois. Approche », fit-il en ouvrant le fermoir.

Elle s'exécuta munie d'un fin sourire forcé, se mit dos à lui et dégagea ses cheveux de son cou. Il soupira à la vue de cette jolie nuque dénudée et lui mit le collier magique.

« J'imaginais mon premier cadeau plus discret et plus argenté, mais … merci Damon. », s'exprima-t-elle en parcourant la pierre orange du pouce.

Damon lui répondit par un simple sourire avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

...

Quelques jours suivants, le médaillon était religieusement posé sur le grimoire ouvert des Bennett. Bonnie, assise en tailleur sur le lit de Damon, s'était a proprement parlé résignée à prendre connaissance de sorts. Certains étaient utiles, d'autres non, puis il y en avait des extraordinaires voire remarquablement impressionnants. Tous paraissaient plus ou moins compliqués et la jeune sorcière n'osait pas trop s'y engager, cependant, Damon gardait une grande confiance en elle. Pensant justement à lui, un fracas se fit entendre au rez de chaussé de la pension. Bonnie se leva alors du lit, surprise, et descendit les escaliers.

« Damon ? », appela-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, néanmoins elle se retrouva dans l'entrée de la maison avec le brun ténébreux et un visiteur qui avait quant à lui les cheveux châtains. Il avait à peu près la même taille et le même gabarit que Damon. Son visage était crispé, exprimait une certaine colère. Il cessa de fixer l'hôte pour poser ses yeux verts sur la fille.

« Bonnie, je te présente mon frère Stefan. Stefan, voici ma jolie Bonnie. »

Les deux personnes présentées restèrent perplexes en fixant l'un et l'autre, puis finalement, Bonnie décida de s'en aller.

« Ravie d'avoir fais ta connaissance, Stefan. Damon, tu peux oublier le dîner. »

La porte se claqua.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais tué Zach pour une vie de débauche. », commença Stefan, « C'est ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Ramener une humaine tous les jours ? »

Damon eut un rire moqueur.

« Zach était là pour garder la pension, maintenant que je suis revenu, le pauvre n'était d'aucune utilité. Tu savais qu'il faisait parti du conseil, toi ? Bref, Bonnie est spéciale. Une sorcière Bennett », ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire plein de fierté. « Elle est folle de moi », s'exclama-t-il ensuite en roulant yeux, comme une évidence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une sorcière ? »

« Pourquoi ne serais-je pas avec une sorcière ? », s'exclama-t-il avec un ton exagérément soutenu et maniéré.

« Parce que tu es Damon, et que par conséquent, tu ne fais rien qui ne soit pas dans ton intérêt. »

« Que veux-tu, petit frère ! Le temps passe... Les sorcières ne changent pas, par contre. Une vraie rebelle ! On se dispute tous le temps. Mais ça se finit toujours bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ».

Damon agita ses sourcils et Stefan complètement blasé soupira. Il ne comprenait pas le retour de son frère à Mystic Falls. Pourquoi revenir après tant d'années ? Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant pour lui ici ? Y avait-il un rapport avec les Bennett ? Peu importe la situation, sans doute devait-il rester un moment à ses côtés afin de masquer au maximum les dégâts de son frère. De mystérieux crimes non élucidés avaient repris à Mystic Falls. La police d'État était paniqué et Stefan avait quant à lui était intrigué à l'entente de ces échos. Damon était de retour en ville depuis quelques années déjà. Pourquoi se serait-il nourrit d'humains uniquement maintenant ? Et si ce n'était pas lui – ce qu'espérait Stefan – qui était cette ou ces nouveaux venus ?

Stefan tira un peu sur sa veste, précédemment froissée par les brutales mains de son grand-frère, récupéra son sac balancé plus loin près d'un vase brisé et monta sans un mot à l'étage.

« Tu ne restes pas ici ! », informa Damon en le pointant du doigt, le regard noir.

...

_« Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? », s'écria le vampire en pleine rue._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais un frère ? », répliqua Bonnie, sec, en se retournant finalement vers lui. Damon attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de lui échapper à nouveau._

_« Parce que je le déteste. Je hais ce type désespérément ennuyant, pleurnichant sa vie éternelle derrière ses bouquins shakespeariens. Ce buveur de sang horriblement dégueulasse d'animaux. Si tu veux tout savoir, je le voudrais mort, le tuer de mes propres mains. »_

Stefan était en tout point l'opposé de Damon. Bonnie se plaisait à les comparer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait déjà remarqué que Stefan était plus doux, il s'intéressait et se préoccupait beaucoup des gens, ce qui était le comble pour un vampire. Au début, elle l'évitait le plus possible. C'est ce que Damon lui avait vivement conseillé. Alors, elle se faisait rare, avait abandonné ses affaires et sa relation là-bas pour le Mystic Grill et les longues discussions dignes de vraies commères avec sa meilleure amie Caroline. Puis, un soir de totale solitude et de pur ennui, la petite sorcière s'était décidée à vaincre cette peur de l'inconnue et était venue frappée à la porte des Salvatore. À vrai dire, Damon et son caractère insupportable lui manquait beaucoup. Mais c'est Stefan qui vint lui ouvrir. Son cher Damon était absent. Déçue, elle avait tourné les talons mais le vampire avait insisté à ce qu'elle reste un moment. Peut-être, après tout, que Damon reviendrait sous peu.

Il lui avait offert à boire et l'avait invitée à s'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui. De nombreuses questions avaient été posée comme un vrai interrogatoire et elle s'en était senti quelque peu mal à l'aise. D'où est-ce qu'elle venait, comment avait-elle connu Damon, si elle pratiquait la magie et à quelle finalité... Les réponses de la fille étaient courts et brefs, avec un air suspicieux mais un regard passif. Elle sirotait son jus en pensant à Damon et à son retour. Puis ce fut à son tour de poser des questions. Elle s'en réjouissait et paraissait comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Elle lui demanda de lui parler de sa vie humaine, de sa transformation, du chemin différent qu'il avait pris de son frère et de sa vie de maintenant. Stefan s'était montré embarrassé et répondait à côté. Bonnie avait juste pu savoir qu'il avait toujours vécu à Mystic Falls, que depuis son époque les vampires et sorcières rodaient dans cette ville surnaturelle autour des humains et qu'une femme était à l'origine de son malheur à lui et à Damon, ce qui les avaient à tout jamais séparé. Elle en fut triste et surprise de savoir qu'ils avaient été une fois les meilleurs amis du monde.

Stefan était plutôt posé et à l'écoute, paraissait humain. Bonnie s'était petit à petit prise d'affection pour lui. Damon en était malade. Surtout la fois où elle suggéra qu'il devrait lui aussi se nourrir au sang d'animaux. Alors, ils se disputaient davantage que la normale.

« Stefan est le genre d'abruti qui croit, qui à l'espoir ! d'être plus humain que personne. Je suis un vampire, Bonnie. C'est ce que je suis, c'est ma nature... boire du sang humain. Humain ! Ne me parle plus de lapins parce que tu risques de le regretter. »

« Si dans un énième état d'ivresse tu me demandes encore ou essayes carrément de planter tes sales crocs dans mes veines, tu risques toi aussi de le regretter ! »

« Il serait tant que ce tueur d'ambiance dégage. », marmonnait-il dans sa barbe en quittant la pièce.

Stefan ne quitta jamais les lieux, se faisant même plus présent selon la vue de son frère visiblement déstabilisé par sa présence. Cependant, il fut absent le soir où Damon demanda une lourde de tâche à Bonnie. Soudainement redevenue chétive, Bonnie tremblotait d'effroi à l'idée d'utiliser autant de magie. Elle avait trouvé la formule, la lisait et la relisait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, pas sans avoir ne serait ce qu'une explication. Qu'y avait-il dans ce tombeau ? Pourquoi était-il si excité mais à la fois anxieux ?

Bonnie parcourrait sa main sur le papier ancien du grimoire, le coeur hésitant. Elle se disait que c'était Damon, qu'elle devait lui faire confiance, qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Mais elle préféra se faire conseiller.

« Un tombeau ? », répéta Stefan avec aberration.

La sorcière affirma en hochant la tête et le vampire soupira. Le puzzle pouvait désormais être facilement reconstruit. Tout était clair.

« Il ne faut pas que t'ouvres ce tombeau, Bonnie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … Juste. Ne le fais pas. »

La sorcière se tenait prête : dans la forêt, face au tombeau, au côté de son tendre vampire aux yeux bleus écarquillés par l'excitation et l'appréhension. Elle avait dans les mains son précieux grimoire, ouvert à la page de cette impressionnante formule. Noué par l'angoisse, son souffle était court, mais Damon l'encouragea en posant gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et remarqua la poche de sang qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Elle voulut savoir la raison de cet objet mais il fut plus rapide en lui ordonnant de commencer.

Elle inspira un bon coup et débuta une litanie de paroles incompréhensibles qui sortaient de sa voix comme un murmure.

Bonnie sentit un liquide au goût métallique glisser le long de sa gorge. Elle gémit, essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Elle tenta de repousser l'avant-bras de sa bouche en vain. L'emprise était trop forte pour son corps encore faiblard, mais têtue, elle refusa d'avaler la substance.

« Bonnie, bois. Tu dois boire mon sang. », dicta une voix familière.

Elle céda, but le sang jusqu'à ce que le vampire retira son bras. La jeune fille essuya sa bouche du bout de sa manche et scruta, incrédule, le visage inquiet de Stefan.

« Je n'ai pas été assez forte... », sanglotait-elle.

« Bonnie... »

« Où est Damon ? »

Il soupira, totalement exaspéré, s'assit à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur le tombeau ouvert. L'impression de néant face à cette noirceur infini lui donnait froid dans le dos.

...

De retour à la maison, après une bonne douche et un bon chocolat chaud en guise de petit réconfort, Bonnie était telle une statue, sur le canapé, revivant en discontinue la soirée passée. Il l'avait abandonné. Complètement laissée mourir. Stefan s'installa auprès d'elle et lui tendit une photo qui semblait très ancienne. Elle était assez usée, montrait qu'elle avait parcouru un certain temps, mais le portrait était intact. Bonnie fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Katherine », fit-il simplement.

« La femme qui a tout déclenché ? »

Il acquiesça. Bonnie fit une triste moue, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il l'aimait toujours... Son coeur ne lui appartenait donc pas...

« Pourquoi tu me montres cette photo ? »

« Parce que c'est qu'il y avait dans la tombe. Katherine. C'est un vampire, et pour se protéger des Fondateurs, elle avait fait croire à sa mort dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient provoqué mais était en réalité dans la tombe. En grand amoureux transit qu'il est, Damon a cherché pendant 145 ans un moyen de la libérer... Tu étais ce moyen. »

Tout était flou dans son esprit.

« Alors... tout ça... tout ça c'était... Il ne m'aime pas ? Il m'aime quand même, pas vrai ? », pleura-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Tu es une Bennett, Bonnie. Agis comme une Bennett. »

La sorcière au visage triste et au cœur lourd baissa la tête. Elle était un peu sonnée, ne sachant plus quoi ni qui croire. Complètement dépassée par les événements. Il attendait tellement d'elle... Et elle n'était finalement que le lien ramenant son amour de toujours à lui. Elle versa encore une larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de la main. Stefan lui adressa un autre regard compatissant avant de se lever du canapé et de quitter la pièce. Bonnie laissa le chagrin l'envahir, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Partir très loin de cet enfer.

Damon rentra épuisé et dénué d'espoir. L'étincelle qui se faisait dans ses yeux quelques heures plutôt avait disparu pour laisser place à une lividité étrange et presque inquiétante. Il balança à travers l'entrée sa veste en cuir noir et cogna sa tête contre la porte d'entrée. Stefan qui sortait du salon, arriva à sa rencontre.

« Alors ? Où est Katherine ? »

« Katherine n'était pas dans la tombe... », souffla-t-il passivement, oubliant le fait qu'il n'avait jamais m'y au courant son frère de cette histoire.

« Comment ça ? »

Stefan reprit une mine inquiète. Est-ce que Damon disait cela pour la cacher ? L'avoir rien que pour lui ?

« Bonnie a ouvert la tombe. Je suis rentré dedans. Je l'ai cherché et cherché parmi tous ces vampires desséchés, sans jamais la trouver. »

« Et ensuite, tu as laissé le corps inconscient de la sorcière... »

« J'allais retourner la chercher ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais entre temps ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Noyer ma peine dans de l'alcool avec mon acolyte... Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Où est Bonnie ? »

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être morte à l'entrée du tombeau. »

« Très drôle... J'y suis retourné, elle n'y était pas. Enfin bref. Je vais me coucher. Ne t''arrache pas les cheveux en essayant de savoir où se trouve Katherine sans moi. Attend demain. »

Le petit frère regarda le grand monter les escaliers, puis n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur, le col de sa chemise blanche attrapée fermement dans les mains froides de Damon. Visages séparés de minimes centimètres. Yeux dans yeux.

« Où est Bonnie ? », répéta Damon d'une voix menaçante et les yeux agités.

La chambre était sens dessus dessous. Et les seules choses restantes appartenant à la sorcière était étrangement ses grimoires. C'était étrange. Pourquoi une sorcière partirait sans ses grimoires ? Il eut un bref espoir avec l'idée de la voir rentrer, mais elle s'évapora avec l'apparition du sourire satisfait de son petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Quelle importance ça fait, Damon ? Tu n'as plus besoin de sorcière. Le tombeau a été ouvert... certes, pas de Katherine à l'horizon, mais tu t'en fiches. C'est qu'une simple sorcière. Non ? »

Les yeux bleus de Damon recommencèrent à s'agiter. Il cherchait la réponse. Oui, il observait cette fille depuis des années, d'abord sous cette apparence de corbeau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en age d'utiliser la magie, tout ça dans le but de récupérer Katherine et vivre un éternel parfait. Mais,il s'y était attaché. Les sentiments ne se trompaient jamais, il l'aimait avec sincérité et même avec amour. Il ressenti soudain une sensation de vide et de peine en lui. C'était étrange. Sa douceur et sa chaleur lui manquait maintenant qu'il la savait loin de lui. Il exprima alors, plus pour lui-même mais à voix haute, un « non » déterminé, puis lança un regard mauvais à Stefan. Il lâcha la poigne qu'il avait sur lui et s'éloigna jusqu'en direction de la porte après avoir ramassé dans la foulée sa veste.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Récupérer ma sorcière. »

_Too cold for you to keep her,_

_Too hot for you to leave her._

Who's That Chick – Rihanna

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce premier chapitre assez introductif vous a plu. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Que pensez vous des actes et réactions de Damon ? Aimez-vous l'amitié StefanBonnie ? J'accepte tout avis, positifs comme négatifs. :) **


	2. Looking for misery

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai mis un certain temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre, puis quand j'ai voulu m'y mettre, Damon m'a rendu folle à cause du 3x10... Mais ça y est. Et bien que je ne sois pas très convaincu de sa qualité, je la publie pour vous lecteurs qui, selon mes statistiques, êtes nombreux. Je tenais d'ailleurs àvous remercier pour les visites et reviews. Ah et vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai dis que la fiction était "klonnie-ish" ? Oubliez le suffixe. :)**

* * *

><p>Bien dix mois plus tard, Bonnie avait posé sa tête sur le comptoir tiède du bar. Elle faisait tourner de sa main gauche son verre vide et admirait les rayons du soleil qui reflétaient dessus. Elle se plaisait à s'imaginer dans un ailleurs meilleur. L'accent britanique qui se faisait entendre non loin d'elle ne lui parraissait qu'être un sorte de charabia snob. Elle détestait ce bar. C'était là que tout avait commencé. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle savait juste qu'il y avait une sorte de hierarchie chez les vampires, et que l'un des plus puissants avait pour QG cette place. Bonnie n'était pas très intéressée par tout ces histoires surnaturelles. Elle avait encore bien du mal à comprendre et à accepter ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle vivait et l'existence de ces créatures. Elle se refusait parfois de croire qu'elle faisait parti, en quelque sorte, de ces êtres étranges et sombres. Elle ne voyait que le côté sombre de la chose, car de toute façon, il n'en avait pas de bon ni de joli. Pas de fées clochettes à l'horizon, rien que ces pouvoirs magiques en elle près à créer des dégats. Cependant, il y avait un peu plus d'un an, Damon et elle avaient accompagné Alaric Saltzman dans le pôle de recherche folklorique de l'université de Duke. Elle avait entendu l'histoire de certains originals. Une famille qui serait la toute première lignée de vampires et serait de ce fait les plus puissants. À la première entente, Bonnie n'y avait pas cru. Raconté ainsi, ça semblait n'être qu'une légende, un de ces mêmes mythiques que celui du Père Noel.<p>

Pourtant, face à cette douleur, ce sentiment d'abandon et de perdition, elle s'était forcée à y croire. Bonnie avait pensé avoir besoin d'une personne bien plus supérieure à celui qu'elle imaginait déjà au dessus de tout pour régler son problème. Néanmoins, une fois face à ce bar de Chicago semblable à tous les autres, elle n'était plus trop sur de ce qu'elle voulait, ni le pourquoi de sa venue. Rechercher un des originals lui avait pris pas mal de temps, elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à son but. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et surtout, elle savait ce qu'il souhaiterait en échange.

_Le bar était grand et festif malgré la scène vide. Une musique rock des années soixante jouait en fond, masqués par les discussions enjoués des gens. L'alcool coulait à flots et la détente était au maximum. Bonnie s'avançait à petits pas hésitants vers le grand comptoir en bois. Une femme d'un certain age, mais bien conservée, aux cheveux très courts et blancs qui tenait un plateau de grands verres vides lui fit un sourire. Bonnie perçu une onde assez famillière._

_« Bonsoir, ma jolie ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois en age de te trouver dans un bar. »_

_« Je ne suis pas là pour boire. À vrai dire, je recherche quelqu'un. »_

_« Oh. Eh bien ça dépend... Qui est-ce que tu cherches ? »_

_« Un membre de la famille originale. », répondit-elle avec sureté._

_La femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en déposant le plateau sur le comptoir._

_« Je sais que je suis au bon endroit. Et que vous êtes un être surnaturel. Vous savez que je le suis aussi. J'en suis sure. »_

_« … Je pense au contraire que tu ne sais pas grand chose, auquel cas tu ne serais pas ici. »_

_La femme la toisa du regard avant de se diriger vers fond de la salle. Contrariée, Bonnie la suivit du regard. La jeune fille l'a perdit de vue lorsqu'elle passa une porte qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. Bonnie se retourna face au bar, la mine boudeuse et un rien outrée. Elle se tourna à nouveau afin d'observer avec jalousie et peine ces personnes si heureuses. Ne lisaient-ils pas son désespoir dans ses yeux ? Elle se moqua d'elle-même en un soupir. Elle était invisible._

_« Que me vaut ta venue, ma douce ? », susurra une voix dos à elle._

_Elle sursauta légèrement en se tournant vers la personne s'adressant à elle. C'était un homme moyennement grand et mince. Il avait des yeux verts et des lèvres rosées et pulpeuses. Ses cheveux courts étaient châtains clairs, voire blond. Et il portait un banale t-shirt à manche long beige où on pouvait y déceler lorsqu'on se trouvait proche de lui, deux trois tâches rouges noircies par le temps, et un simple jean. Il la dévisageait lui aussi de la tête aux pieds, ce qui était assez déstabilisant. Son coeur s'était mis à courir le marathon. Il souriait à ce son rapide. Et ce fut à partir de ce sourire que Bonnie finit par admettre qu'il pouvait bien être un vampire. Dangereux. Autant son sourire paraissait amical, autant que d'un autre côté, il semblait comme machiavélique. Comme si quelque chose s'y cachait. La sorcière se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle était installée et s'éloigna de lui d'un pas. _

_« J'aurais besoin d'un service. », engagea-t-elle en essayant de masquer la peur qui se faisait sentir au son de sa voix. Un échec total._

_« Un service ? Et c'est moi qui te le rendrait ? », demanda-t-il à la fois amusé et étonné. Bonnie affirma le tout par un hochement de la tête. « Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerait ? ». _

_Il se rapprocha de Bonnie et elle recula encore d'un pas avant d'être arrêter par la corpulence d'un client assis, sirotant joyeusement son verre sans ne s'occuper du monde. Il n'entendit pas les excuses de la jeune fille qui regardait droit dans les yeux le vampire. _

_« Je sais où se trouve Katherine Pierce. »_

_L'assurance de son interlocuteur s'évapora en moins d'une seconde pour faire place un visage dur aux yeux sombres. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle sentit son corps s'élever et la main de l'homme serrer son cou avec force. Elle secouait des pieds qui brassaient avec agitation l'air de la pièce. Elle tenta de retrouver de quoi respirer et de se défaire de son emprise et tirant misérablement son bras._

_« Ne joue pas avec moi, sorcière ! »_

_Bonnie tenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, se demandant au passage comment il savait ce qu'elle était. Sans doute que la femme aux cheveux blancs le lui avait dit. D'ailleurs, sa voix lasse retentit._

_« Klaus, pose l'enfant à terre ! »._

_Les personnes présentes dans la salle n'avaient pas l'air de voir ou bien de se soucier de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. C'était étrange. _

_Le dit Klaus reposa Bonnie au sol. Cette dernière toussa à s'en rompre les poumons, tête baissée sur le comptoir du bar._

Et voilà que dix mois, presque une année complète après, elle se retrouvait là. Au même endroit. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Il était probablement encore temps. Aujourd'hui, elle a vu et vécu bien trop de choses pour qu'il l'a laisse s'en aller. Surtout que le but n'était toujours pas atteint. Et chaque jour de plus était un calvaire que lui faisait payer Klaus. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être du côté des perdants. C'était frustrant, agaçant. Rien ne lui faisait plaisir. Pas même la jolie grande rousse à qu'il parlait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Ca pouvait faire un excellent repas. Bonnie grimaçait parce que ce n'était même pas lui qui pensait ces paroles, c'était elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle n'était pas vampire. Elle n'avait donc jamais bu de sang de sa vie – excepté celui de Stefan... Soupir plaintif. Klaus s'arrêta de discuter un instant pour se préoccuper de Bonnie. Mais elle affirma qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

_Ce fut aussi dans un bar qu'elle rencontra celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie. Elle était fraichement lycéenne, autorisée à rester un peu plus de temps au Grill après les cours, tant qu'elle était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Caroline. Elles bavardaient de tous et de rien, mais principalement des rumeurs entendus quelques instants plutôt au lycée. Le plus souvent, c'était Caroline qui parlait en discontinue et Bonnie qui écoutait ses histoires en souriant simplement avec un peu d'admiration, mais non sans être envieuse. _

_Caroline Forbes était la fille parfaite. Une belle et grande blonde sympathique et toujours souriante. Sportive, impliquée dans toutes sortes d'activités scolaires et extra-scolaires, appréciée de tous - à peu près. Elle n'avait pas peur de vivre et de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Bonnie vivait un peu à travers elle. Elle suivait ses histoires de coeur comme un feuilleton télé en se demandant l'effet que pourrait avoir des lèvres d'un beau garçon posées sur les siennes. _

_Un après-midi, Caroline coupa court à son discours, les yeux fixés un peu plus loin de la salle, dos à Bonnie._

_« On dirait que que tu plais à quelqu'un... », minaudait-elle avec ses yeux bleus emplis de sous-entendus._

_« Quoi ? » Bonnie avait finement rougi et commencé à se tourner en direction de cette personne qui serait assez folle pour apprécier ce qu'il voyait. _

_« Ne te retourne pas ! », s'écriait Caroline. « Enfin, soit plus discrète... »_

_La tête appuie contre sa main et le coude sur la table, Bonnie avait baissé la tête et l'avait lentement relevé et tourné. Il semblait plus âgé qu'elle, les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux clairs. Il avait en main un verre au liquide couleur ambre. _

_« Il à l'air … vieux. Enfin, je veux dire... Il n'est certainement pas dans notre lycée ! »_

_« Et alors ? Je le trouve mignon », avait rétorqué la jolie blonde. « Tu devrais aller lui parler... »_

_« Non ! »_

_« T'es tellement une froussarde, Bonnie ! Et après tu te demande pourquoi tu es toujours seule. »_

_« Vraiment sympa, Caro... », se vexa-t-elle, l'égo percé à vif._

_« Prouve-moi que j'ai tord alors, et va le voir. »_

_« Non. Et puis, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire... »_

_« Il faudra bien que tu trouves, parce qu'il arrive. »_

_Le coeur de Bonnie avait sauté d'un bond. Elle pensait même qu'il s'échapperait de sa cage thoracique. Quelle mauvaise impression aurait-elle fait ! _

_« Bonjour, les filles. Je vous offre un verre ? », avait-il simplement lancé sourire aux lèvres._

_« Non merci, je dois rentrer faire mes devoirs, mais mon amie Bonnie serait ravie d'en avoir un. Le cocktail bora bora est son préféré. Bonne soirée. A demain, Bonnie. »_

_Sa meilleure amie l'avait laisser avec cet inconnu au charme indéniable. Tout ceci était aussi bien irresponsable qu'irréel. Ça n'avait pas de sens. _

_« Pas aussi studieuse que ton amie ? »_

_Bonnie scrutait les lèvres du bel homme d'où sortait ses mots. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester concentrée. Il était mignon, ça c'était bien vrai. De grands et yeux bleus aussi profond que la mer. Des cheveux noirs en bataille. Une jolie peau pâle que Bonnie aurait voulu toucher, juste pour savoir si elle était douce. Un sourire en coin, comme pour montrer une réelle sureté et estime de soi. Il était habillé tout de noir. Chemise et jean. Il fit signe à une serveuse et commanda un bora bora, un simple cocktail sans alcool à base de jus de fruit de la passion, d'ananas et de sirop de grenadine, puis un énième verre de whisky pour lui-même._

_« Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole ? », s'amusait-il en penchant légèrement sa tête. « Bonnie que tu t'appelles ? Enchanté. Moi, c'est Damon. »_

_Il lui tendit la main, elle tendit la sienne pour la serrer. A son contact, des sortes d'images lui apparu comme des flashs. Des images qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier autrement que morbides. Elle ressenti également de la peine, une grande douleur. Bonnie quitta rapidement le contact crée avec lui, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. Elle l'observa un court instant avant de prendre son sac et de courir vers la sortie._

Gloria posa un grand verre de cocktail devant Bonnie qui releva la tête.

« T'as ajouté du rhum ? », questionna-t-elle avec malice.

La barmaid soupira et vaqua à ses occupations. La folie de la jeune sorcière faisait peine à voir.

Un bras autour des épaules de la belle rousse, Klaus déclara fièrement emmener sa nouvelle amie faire un tour. Bonnie scruta la fille avec compassion.

Elle se sentie heureuse de se retrouver enfin seule avec elle-même. Bien que l'angoisse soit constante, elle était ravie de ne pas avoir les yeux de ce psychopathe constamment fixés sur elle. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser afin de ressortir son téléphone de sa poche et fut abasourdie de voir autant d'appels manqués. Tous de Stefan. Elle paniqua un moment avant d'appuyer sur la touche au logo vert.

« Je suis à Chicago. Où est-ce que tu te trouves exactement ? », s'empressa la voix.

« Qu-quoi ? Non, ne viens pas ! Enfin... Il faut que tu me laisses du temps. »

Son coeur s'affolait, battait à tous rompre au point de se faire entendre jusqu'à ses tempes. Ses mains se fit moites lorsqu'il insista.

« Bonnie, je viens de parcourir des kilomètres pour te retrouver ! Dis-moi où est-ce tu es. »

Elle hésita longuement. Klaus était parti pour un court moment. Pas si court que ça. Soit il éclatait la veine en un coup, plein de férocité et ne pensait qu'à aspirer le sang le plus vite possible tant s'était enivrant, soit il prenait son temps en savourant chaque goutte ingurgitée. Mais dans les deux cas, il serait de retour rapidement. Impossible de s'en aller. Il la retrouverait et la rattraperait en un éclair. Cependant, elle était si près d'atteindre la sortie, avait tant envie de revoir un visage connu et de confiance. Elle lui indiqua alors le quartier et le chemin pour se diriger au bout de la rue, endroit où elle l'attendrait. Mais il fallait qu'il arrive vite. Le plus vite possible.

Bonnie passa sous les yeux de lynx de Gloria.

« Je reviens tout de suite ».

La femme hocha légèrement de la tête et Bonnie sentit un petit poids en moins. Elle sorti du bar et marcha à pas rapide jusqu'au bout de la rue agitée de vie. La jeune fille n'avait rien pris avec elle, aucun sac. Ça aurait été une véritable perte de temps. Alors, voilà qu'elle marchait bras ballant et coeur battant en direction d'une liberté.

Elle attendit et attendit et encore. Un « tic tac » semblait raisonner dans son crâne qui se compressait par tant de stress. Lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son front transpirant et ferma les yeux marqués par une désillusion soudaine, une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau. Bonnie rouvrit ses paupières et fut face à Stefan. Soulagée, elle laissa échapper un long soupir. Il descendit de la voiture et s'approcha d'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as mis autant de temps à venir ? », stressa-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que t'as appelé ? »

« Parce que tu m'as déjà sauvé une fois... et que je n'ai personne d'autre. »

« Bonnie... »

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Non. Il est parti le soir même de ton départ. »

Bonnie baissa la tête.

« Je suis accompagnée d'un puissant vampire maintenant. A côté, Damon n'est rien. »

« Pourquoi ? », répondit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils marquant son incompréhension.

« Parce que sur le coup, je voulais que Damon meurt et je ne voyais qu'une personne deux fois plus puissante que lui le faire. » Stefan soupira. « En échange, je lui ai dis que je le mènerais jusqu'à Katherine. », continua-t-elle.

« Tu sais où est Katherine ? », s'exclama-t-il.

« Non. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais qu'aurais-je pu répondre alors qu'il tentait de m'étrangler ? »

« Il n'a jamais rien découvert ? »

« Katherine lui importe peu maintenant. Il veut le double. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Stefan Salvatore. Une légende ! », retentit une voix.

Bonnie et l'interpellé se retournèrent en direction de l'interlocuteur qui arborait encore le sang de sa victime sur les lèvres ainsi que de quelques gouttes coulant sur son menton. Bonnie dans un mouvement de frayeur recula et se resserra contre Stefan. Ce dernier, lui, se demanda pourquoi l'original semblait le connaître.

« J'ai entendu parlé de ce vampire qui éventrait tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main. Une fois il a même tué un village entier. L'éventreur, qu'on l'appelait. J'en suis admirablement fan. »

« Je ne suis plus cette personne. », fit Stefan après un court silence.

« C'est une honte... »

Bonnie s'éloigna cette fois-ci de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'était cette histoire ? De quoi étaient-ils entrain de parler ? Elle se rendit compte bien trop tard, qu'elle ne connaissait, en rien, absolument pas, Stefan Salvatore. Il n'était qu'un grand mystère. Un épais brouillard connu à qui elle ne pouvait que se rattacher. Son moral chuta au plus bas. Elle était définitivement seule au monde, n'était même plus certaine de vouloir s'en fuir avec lui. De toute façon, l'espoir c'était évaporé à la seconde où la voix aux charmantes intonations de Klaus avait raisonné dans la rue.

« Que dirais-tu de boire le sang de quelques jolies filles ? », proposa-t-il.

« Je ne bois pas de sang humain. Et je partais. »

« Avec Bonnie ? Ah, la si précieuse Bonnie... » fit-il en attrapant fortement l'avant-bras de la jeune fille pour l'avoir contre lui. « Ma petite sorcière n'ira nul part. Elle est mienne, tu comprends ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? A votre avis, que va faire Stefan ? J'attends vos réactions. Bisous. :)<strong>


	3. Dancing in the dark, nothing scares me

**Bonjour. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, bien que les idées soient là j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, il peut-être un peu court ? Sinon, je tenais à vous remercier pour les hits, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour faire part de vos impressions. :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie se rongeait les sangs. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Stefan, ni de Klaus. Perdre de vue Klaus, n'était pas un souci, plutôt un soulagement, en revanche, savoir Stefan avec lui c'était autre chose. Des tas d'images atroces et sanglantes s'inventaient et tournaient dans sa tête. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler. Surtout maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait autrefois été. Elle l'avait vu comme une sorte de sage protecteur alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple vampire, comme les autres. Ils étaient tous les mêmes. Sans cœur ni âme.<p>

« Bonnie ! »

L'intéressée sursauta et sorti de ses pensées. Elle retrouva un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, puis eut mémoire de ce qu'elle faisait avant. Elle le déposa sur la table de chevet et d'un long soupir se leva du lit sur lequel elle était installée. Klaus fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Fais tes bagages, on s'en va. »

« Où ça ? »

« Mystic Falls »

La sorcière cru entendre son coeur se briser à l'entente de cette ville, mais elle n'en fut pas certaine. Cependant, le vampire leva les yeux au plafond suite aux battements affolés perçus.

« Pourquoi ? », grimaça-t-elle.

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, chérie. Un jour c'est blanc, l'autre c'est noir. Décide-toi. Non, en fait, je vais t'épargner cette lourde tâche et décider à ta place : on s'en va. Dans dix minutes je veux te voir dans la voiture. »

« Où est Stefan ? », s'empressa Bonnie de demander avant que Klaus ne quitte la pièce.

Il tapota ses doigts contre la porte en bois un instant avant de répondre que son ami se portait à merveille. Elle s'inquiéta deux fois plus.

Un sac de voyage en main, Bonnie s'arrêta au comptoir où se trouvait Gloria. Elle lui fit un fin sourire.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? », questionna-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

« Qui s'occuperait de cet endroit si je le laissais ? Je ne vais nul part. Et ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus aucun ordre de ce capricieux. Je te souhaite la même chose, ma belle. »

Abattue, elle détourna son regard de celui de la femme et haussa les épaules. Gloria fit le tour du comptoir pour prendre la petite sorcière dans ses bras et lui souhaiter courage. Bonnie regarda une dernière fois la personne qui lui rappelait tant sa grand-mère et qui rendait parfois cette vie moins morose et étouffante. Puis, elle passa la porte.

* * *

><p><em>C'était triste de voir la façon dont Bonnie, accompagnée de sa tristesse, ne semblait être que l'une de ces autres personnes aux âmes perdues, abandonnées dans ce bar. En pleine matinée, ils ne paraissaient qu'être des meubles du Mystic Grill. Ceux qui buvaient dès le jour, et ceux qui conservaient un mal-être constant. La jeune fille faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie bien que son souci puisse n'être que futilité. Les problèmes d'une adolescente quelconque. <em>

_A vrai dire, elle ne supportait plus cette solitude qui pourtant auparavant lui donnait une image et un caractère fort. A six jours du bal d'automne, elle n'était rien de plus que la bonne amie à qui on demandait avis sur le choix de la cavalière mais qui ne faisait jamais partie de la sélection en question. Sa gentille Grams avait beau lui dire combien elle était belle, un vrai trésor, Bonnie perdait confiance et estime de soi de seconde en seconde._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie jeune fille comme toi fait dans un bar à dix heures du matin ? »_

_Bonnie s'était retournée vers son interlocuteur qui avait prit place sur le tabouret d'à côté. Elle ne lui donna pas de réponse mais ses yeux embués de larmes racontait tout. L'homme pencha légèrement sa tête comme pour inciter la fille à parler, mais cette dernière baissa la sienne afin, sans doute, de ne pas se laisser avoir par ces profonds yeux bleus. _

_« Ma grand-mère m'a dit de me méfier de vous. Que vous étiez un démon. »_

_« Ta grand-mère t'as dis ça ? », s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Wow. Il faudrait qu'elle mette un frein sur la bouteille. », ajouta-t-il en faisait du geste de la main le signe d'une bouteille et fit sembla de boire._

_Bonnie partit à toute vitesse. Comme lors de leur première rencontre._

_Une fois hors du Grill, Bonnie se retrouva face à Damon qui lui bloquait le chemin, elle fit presque un bond._

_« Co-comment vous avez fait ça ? Vous étiez à l'intérieur et ... », bégaya-t-elle sous le choc._

_« Mon tour de magie préféré. », sourit-il en jouant des sourcils. « Alors ? Pourquoi tant de chagrin ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas en parler avec vous. Je ne vous connais pas et je sais que vous êtes dangereux. »_

_« Oh, Bonnie... Je veux juste devenir ton ami. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis un danger pour toi ? »_

_« Je l'ai vu. », répondit-elle honteusement en chuchotant._

_« De quel façon ? »_

_Bonnie resta muette. Damon sourit sournoisement. _

_« Allez, retourne à l'intérieur, je t'offre un verre. », fit-il d'une voix douce._

_« Non, je- »._

_« Je sais ce que tu es, Bonnie »._

_Un verre de jus à la main, elle lui expliqua avec gène qu'elle se sentait seule au monde, que cette sensation n'avait jamais été aussi forte aujourd'hui. Que les rires et airs enjoués des personnes qui l'entouraient lui paraissait abstraits, lointain. Peut-être était-elle trop ennuyeuse, semblait fade au côté de Caroline. Dans tous les cas, voilà où elle se trouvait, là à raconter sa vie à un parfait et étrange inconnu au lieu de parcourir les boutiques à la recherche de la parfaite robe ainsi que les chaussures se mariant le mieux avec, pour le Grand Soir. _

_« N'en fais pas toute une histoire. Ce n'est qu'un stupide bal. Je t'y emmène si tu veux. », avait répondu Damon._

* * *

><p>Finalement, c'est dans un grand camion qu'ils s'en étaient allés. Pas très discret. A moins que Klaus voulait donner l'image du grand méchant loup débarquant dans la petite et paisible ville. Enfin, loup... pas encore. Était-ce la raison soudaine de leur retour à Mystic Falls ? Pourquoi n'était-elle au courant de rien ? Que ne savait-elle pas ?<p>

« Tu peux me réexpliquer pourquoi Stefan est à l'arrière du camion ? », se permit-elle de demander.

« Sous l'effet de l'énervement, j'ai accidentellement brisé sa nuque. »

Bonnie soupira et retourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans la beauté silencieuse du paysage.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie avait grimacé même si elle hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Elle ne voulait la pitié de personne, ne souhaitait pas être aussi pathétique. Elle secoua énergiquement un ''non'' de la tête, refusant totalement cette idée. <em>

_« Oh, allez. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais avec moi à tes côtés tu serais vue et jalousée de tous. »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »_

_« Voyons », ria-t-il. « C'est ce que les filles veulent toutes. »_

_« Non. Pas moi. Je veux juste... juste... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Arrête de sourire comme un idiot ! »_

_Il sourit de plus belle : « Alors, je viens te chercher à quelle heure ? »_

_« Il n'est pas question que j'aille où que ce soit avec toi. »_

_Damon haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond, finit son verre d'une seule traite, se leva, déposa des billets sur la table et sorti un stylo de sa poche. Il prit une serviette en papier qui trainait non loin sur le comptoir et inscrivit des numéros dessus._

_« Si tu changes d'avis fait le moi savoir. Bonne journée, Bonnie. »_

_La jeune fille était restée un moment à fixer les chiffres notés à l'encre noir et s'était emparée de la serviette à la dernière minute._

_Les jours défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuses et Bonnie se retrouvait seule en haut des escaliers parée d'une belle et simple robe beige dénichée dans les cartons rassemblant les affaires de sa mère. Affaires que son père n'avait pas eu courage de jeter et qui prenaient poussière au fond d'un débarras toujours fermé à clé, empêchant le passé de s'échapper. Bonnie était seule. Personne pour l'accueillir en bas avec un appareil photo ou une fleur à lui mettre au poignet. Elle tremblotait quelque peu, n'osait pas descendre ne serait-ce qu'une marche. Elle regarda l'écran du téléphone portable qu'elle avait en main. Caroline cherchait à savoir où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, elle ne concevrait pas le fait qu'elle annule tout et reste cloîtrée chez elle. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle voulait faire, manger un pot de crème glacé devant un vieux film romantique. _

_Bonnie resta plantée au même endroit, sans bouger pendant un long moment avant de se rappeler de la serviette en papier qui avait été abandonnée dans son sac à main. Aux premiers soubresauts, elle courut à sa chambre pour s'acquérir de la dernière option. Moins d'une heure plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. La jeune fille inspira et expira fortement un bon coup et descendit les marches avec appréhension. Elle s'observa rapidement dans le miroir se trouvant à l'entrée, sa coiffure et son maquillage n'étaient pas parfait à ses yeux, mais suffisant. Elle ouvrit la porte._

* * *

><p>« Pas très bavarde, Bonnie ? », chantonna presque Klaus.<p>

« Tu comptes me dire ce que tu as l'intention de faire à Mystic Falls ? », répondit-elle en quittant ses yeux de la fenêtre pour fixer le vampire.

« Ne sois pas si paranoïaque, chérie. Je n'ai aucune bonne ou mauvaise intention. T'aurais du me dire que tu souhaitais retourner dans ta ville natale, je t'y aurais emmené. Tant d'histoires pour si peu... »

Quel menteur, pensait-elle en secouant la tête. Elle haussa le volume de la radio qui jouait en sourdine et se cala confortablement dans son siège, bras croisés.

* * *

><p><em>« Tu n'entres pas ? », demandait-elle, intriguée.<em>

_« Tu dois m'inviter à entrer. », répondit-il avec une moue presque enfantine._

_Il portait un simple costume noir qui lui allait à ravir. Bonnie était charmée, avec ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés et ses yeux bleus parmi tout ce noir formait un parfait contraste. _

_« Pourquoi cela ? »_

_« Laisse tomber. On y va ? »_

_« Attends ». Elle s'absenta quelques secondes et revint avec une petite boite qu'elle ouvrit. « J'avais acheté cette fleur... »_

_Damon prit des mains de Bonnie la boite et sortit le bouquet de corsage. Il l'examina un moment avant de le lui attacher au poignet droit de manière douce, presque solennelle. Ils plongèrent ensuite leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, et Bonnie se crut un instant perdue dans un rêve. Allait-elle réellement au bal avec un aussi beau et charmant homme ? Elle baissa la tête, gênée, s'éclaircit la voix et proposa de partir en direction du lycée._

_À la vue de son cavalier, Caroline fut plus extasiée que ne l'était Bonnie, son bras accroché au sien. La blonde vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pâle bustier et coiffée de belles petites boucles se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, salua Damon et se permit un aparté avec elle. Elle scruta Bonnie avec ses yeux mielleux et sous-entendus, lui en voulut pour ses cachoteries mais avoua être contente pour elle._

_« Viens, on va danser ! », s'exclama Caroline en tirant sur son bras. _

_« Attends ! », Bonnie se tourna vers Damon qui avait déjà un verre en main et qui lui fit un signe de tête, l'encourageant à partir s'amuser._

_Mais quand l'heure fut aux slows, il se tint à un pas d'elle, la main penchée vers elle, attendant qu'elle pose la sienne dessus. Elle fut soulagée que son rougissement ne se voit pas dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Bonnie lui rendit un sourire qu'il lui faisait, posa sa main sur la sienne et se laissa conduire jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse. Elle entoura son cou de ses mains, il déposa délicatement les siennes autour de ses hanches. Et ils dansèrent, se laissant guidés par les les rythmes de la douce mélodie. _

I got my red dress on tonight_  
><em>Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_  
><em>Got my hair up real big beauty queen style_  
><em>High heels off, I'm feeling alive

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_  
><em>Telephone wires above, all sizzling like a snare_  
><em>Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_  
><em>Nothing scares me anymore

_Les yeux de Bonnie étaient clos et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Peu importait ce qu'il était ou bien ce qu'elle était, l'addition fonctionnait si bien. Maintenant accompagnée de quelqu'un, elle avait du mal à se voir à nouveau seule. Les quelques regards qu'elle sentait sur eux étaient sans doute plus plaisant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Damon resserra un peu plus son étreinte et Bonnie sourit intérieurement. La chanson se finit, Bonnie recula d'un pas, mais Damon ne lâcha pas l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, la regarda intensément dans les yeux et Bonnie se sentit un bref instant défaillir. Ils se sourirent timidement._

_À la fin de la soirée, même un peu avant, Damon reconduisit la lycéenne devant chez elle, jusqu'au perron. _

_« Merci beaucoup pour la soirée, c'était très gentil à toi de m'y emmener. »_

_Gênée, elle jouait avec la lanière de son sac, regardant ses pieds._

_« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je me suis bien amusé. »_

_Il pencha se tête afin d'y déposer un baiser sur la joue chaude de Bonnie. Elle releva sa tête vers lui avec ses yeux verts pétillants et ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de sourire à nouveau. Ils se dirent au revoir et elle rentra chez elle. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle poussa de son doigt le rideau qui paraît la vitre de la porte et le regarda s'en aller en direction de sa voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir._

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés. Voir le panneau ''Mystic Falls'' avait fait flancher le coeur de Bonnie. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir ici ou peut-être bien des années plus tard, une fois que les souvenirs soient aussi vagues qu'un ancien rêve. Mais là, c'était trop tôt. C'était hier.<p>

Klaus et Bonnie s'étaient arrêtés au Grill. Il avait ouvert l'arrière du camion et ils regardaient Stefan se remettre avec beaucoup de mal de ce qu'il avait subit plus tôt dans la journée. Bonnie fronça ses sourcils à la vue de ces yeux sombres, elle en fut désolé et fut prise d'une culpabilité soudaine. Et pendant qu'elle se demandait si son vieil ami Matt travaillait toujours au bar, elle reconnut en un regard la belle chevelure blonde de sa meilleure amie Caroline. Elle était au comptoir du bar et discutait avec le barman, un nouveau que Bonnie ne connaissait pas. Elle hésitait à venir l'accoster, se disait que si elle le faisait, elle lui poserait de tas de questions auxquels elle ne pourrait pas répondre et se retrouverait dans l'embarras. En pleine réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle tourna sa tête vers les venus, son coeur rata quelques battements.

Il était là. En chair et en os, à deux pas d'elle, en présence d'une fille qui lui disait quelque chose. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir déjà vu, mais son visage lui était familier. Stefan en était bouche bée, quant à Klaus, en un quart de seconde, il était déjà face au couple. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle comprit. Finalement, il l'avait retrouvée.

Jamais le charmant cavalier ne reviendrait sur le perron de sa maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'avais décidé de faire un grand flashback car, je sais que certain ont été triste de voir si peu Damon au chapitre dernier. Et donc, j'ai voulu retranscrire le moment où Bonnie tombe ''amoureuse'' de Damon. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A vos claviers ! :)<strong>

**ps: J'ai mis publié un OS bamon, il y a quelques jours, si vous êtes curieux et souhaitez le lire, ça s'appelle « Battements de Coeur ».**

**edit ps2: J'oubliais, Jenny84 me demandait pourquoi Damon m'avait rendu folle dans le 3x10. ^^ Bien qu'on pourrait penser que c'était à cause du baiser avec Elena ce n'est pas ça (oui, bon je n'étais pas contente), je savais que ça allait arriver. En fait, c'est le départ de Jeremy que j'ai toujours en travers de la gorge (3 semaines après quand même) et donc, j'en veux à Damon de l'avoir hypnotisé. Son départ est pour moi une grosse erreur, m'enfin. Mais sinon, ça va, ils se sont rattrapé avec les derniers épisodes. Le 3x12 était parfait. :)**


	4. The death of me must be your mission

_« On avait un pacte. C'était à toi de le tuer. »_

_« C'est vrai... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il représentait tant à tes yeux. Ça serait plus amusant si tu le tuais de tes propres mains. »_

_« … Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez forte. »_

_« Bien sur que tu peux. Tu es une sorcière. C'est simplement que tu ne veux pas... J'ai hâte de savoir celui qu'il l'emportera. L'amour ou la revanche ? »_

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une unique seconde, seconde qui paru durer une éternité. Bonnie eut le temps de voir dans ses yeux de l'étonnement, une touche de tristesse et tant d'angoisse. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard avant. S'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Ou pour celle qui était accrochée fortement à son bras ? Était-il content de revoir sa petite sorcière en ville ? Était-il au contraire agacé de sa présence ? Il ne paru pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait avec ce vampire ni pourquoi son frère en était également impliqué. Puis, il posa ses yeux vers celui qui se tenait face à lui.

« Le double Petrova... Enchanté », fit Klaus muni d'un large sourire.

La fille en question recula d'un pas, se plaçant derrière Damon. C'était une fille de l'âge de Bonnie, probablement. Elle était grande et mince, aux longs cheveux raides et bruns, un fin visage d'une peau mate et habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un cardigan rouge.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se connaisse. »

« Damon Salvatore ! », s'enthousiasma Klaus comme s'il revoyait un vieil ami de longue date. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Damon afficha un visage sévère, Bonnie pria pour qu'il ne fasse aucune idiotie violente et impulsive envers le vampire originel. Et à croire qu'il avait entendu ses prières, il se contenta de quitter le bar après l'avoir regarder droit dans les yeux un long moment. Ils scrutèrent le couple s'éloigner main dans la main.

« On se reverra ! », lança Klaus.

* * *

><p>Bonnie s'était éclipsée et se trouvait maintenant face à son ancienne maison. Elle n'avait jamais réellement dit au revoir à son père. Peut-être n'habitait-il même plus là. L'allée était déserte et toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Elle se demanda s'il voyageait toujours autant. D'une certaine manière, c'était un moyen d'évaporer sa peine et son sentiment de solitude. Maintenant que sa fille était partie, que lui restait-il ? Et qu'est-ce que <em>elle<em> avait ? Les yeux embués de larmes elle fit marche arrière et se décida à rejoindre Klaus. Il lui avait laissé deux messages. Un pour savoir où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, puis un deuxième pour lui dire de les rejoindre à tel endroit. C'était une petite maison, commune à n'importe quelle autre. Bonnie fut accueillie par une charmante dame plus ou moins âgée. Elle avait de courts cheveux grisonnants et un large sourire rosée qui accentuait ses rides. Elle laissa la jeune fille rentrer avec grand plaisir et Klaus ne tarda pas à se montrer.

« Où est-ce que tu étais, ma jolie ? »

« Je me promenais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« C'est notre nouveau chez nous. C'est une joie pour Madame Jackson de nous héberger un moment. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste le temps de faire construire ma propre demeure. »

« Il n'y a que deux chambres. », constatait Stefan en descendant les escaliers.

« Bonnie dort avec moi. »

Stefan hocha faiblement de la tête. Bonnie, se sentant mal à l'aise et jugée quitta la pièce sans un mot, tête baissée, en direction de la cuisine. Sans pour autant avoir faim, elle demanda avec politesse à Madame Jackson de lui faire un sandwich que cette dernière accepta avec grand sourire que la sorcière ne répondit pas, triste de voir ce qu'on faisait à de simples innocents et d'en être complice.

« Je m'en vais rendre visite à mon cher frère », repris Stefan.

A cette entente, Bonnie retourna dans le salon.

« Je viens avec toi ! », exclama-t-elle malgré la nourriture qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche.

Stefan fronça ses sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Bonnie. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Que tu regrettes d'être partie et que tu veux qu'il te reprenne ? Sauf, qu'il semble t'avoir oublié... »

La fille s'approcha rageusement de lui, le sang bouillonnant. Elle ne savait pas ce que Klaus avait fait de lui pour qu'il change autant, mais elle n'en avait aucunement peur. Certes, les propos la blessait mais elle pouvait rester forte. Du moins, face à lui. Peut-être était-ce simplement de la jalousie, sans doute la curiosité, elle ne cessait de se remémorer le visage de cette fille, le double. Excepté, la ressemblance trait pour trait avec Katherine, qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Que faisait Damon avec elle ? Klaus la voulait pour le sacrifice, mais Damon ? Bonnie s'inquiétait. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que lui, mais avait tant envie de le voir, de lui parler. Plus que ça, c'était un besoin presque vital.

« Attention Stefan, on dirait que boire du sang humain te fais perdre la mémoire. C'est toi qui m'avait aider à m'en aller, du temps où je te croyais porteur d'une âme. De toute façon, je ne demande la permission à personne. »

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Bonnie », déclara Klaus.

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'empêcha de montrer sa lassitude. Non, elle resta passive, remit sa veste posée sur le bras du canapé en cuir marron et attendit auprès de la porte que Stefan se décide à sortir.

Dans la pension, Damon s'agitait dans tous les sens. La jeune brunette qui l'accompagnait l'observait avec un visage apeuré. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'ils devaient quitter la ville, cependant il ne l'écoutait pas malgré les cris.

« Tu avais dis que tu me protégerais, Damon ! Et ce type veut clairement me tuer. Il faut qu'on parte au plus vite. »

« Je ne partirais pas sans Bonnie. », avoua-t-il finalement entre deux marmonnements.

« Qui est cette fille ? »

« C'est personne. Personne d'important. »

« Tu mens », soupira-t-elle, « Tu ne serais pas dans un état pareil si elle ne représentait rien pour toi. »

« Il faut que je récupère la sorcière. »

« C'est une sorcière ? », fit-elle en écho, sous le choc.

« Elle est avec ce type juste pour m'énerver, toujours aussi agaçante. Et qu'est-ce que fais Stefan là dedans ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Damon. Explique-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça ? De ces gens ? »

Damon leva les yeux vers elle, ouvra la bouche mais la referma rapidement, ne trouvant rien à lui dire. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Je me rend compte que je ne connais rien de toi. C'est pas normal... ».

« Rien n'est normal ici, Elena. »

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va rester ici, alors ? », demanda-t-elle en tentant de retenir des larmes naissantes.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer ma sorcière. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le couple se tourna avec étonnement vers le hall et virent entrer Stefan Salvatore qui resta perdu dans la contemplation du sosie d'un fantôme qui venait le hanté nuit comme jour depuis un siècle et demi. Puis, la sorcière entra à son tour, avec hésitation, comme si elle pensait ne pas pouvoir y être invitée. Ce qui bien sur, était absurde.

« Je ne suis pas Katherine », finit par dire Elena, gênée par le regard persistant de Stefan sur elle.

Damon avança pour se rapprocher de Bonnie. Il n'avait yeux que pour elle. Un regard intrigué. Mais elle recula, évita le contact de sa main qu'il tentait de poser sur son bras. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans une autre pièce, oubliant totalement la présence d'Elena dans la maison, dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », lui demanda-t-il frustré.

« Tu as perdu l'espoir de retrouver celle que t'as toujours aimé alors tu contentes d'une pauvre petite humaine assez malchanceuse pour être impliqué dans ce grand foutoir. Je trouve ça... pathétique. »

« Dit la fille qui s'est précipitée vers un autre vampire. », répondit-il en la fusillant d'un regard glacial. « T'aurais pu redevenir une simple humaine à la vie banale. T'as même laissé tes grimoires. Ils sont toujours là, d'ailleurs... si jamais t'avais envie de les reprendre, faire des sorts, des maraboutages ou je ne sais quoi contre moi par exemple... »

« Je suis capable de te tuer, tu sais. »

« T'es amoureuse de moi, Bonnie. J'entends ton coeur battre la chamade. Même si t'avais assez de force pour le faire – ce que j'en doute – t'en serais incapable. »

La sorcière baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, elle le savait bien, il l'a connaissait trop bien. Damon sourit quand il vit qu'il avait réussi à la déstabiliser. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, toucha son menton du bout des doigts pour relever son visage et avoir ses yeux émeraudes droit dans les siens océans. Le vampire se sentit comme libéré d'un lourd poids au touché de sa Bonnie. Il l'avait retrouvé, elle était face à lui, il pouvait toucher sa peau toujours aussi douce et chaude qu'autrefois.

« Que fais-tu avec ce type ? », murmura-t-il.

« Que fais-tu avec cette fille ? »

« Je l'aime bien. C'est Katherine en plus gentille, sans ses défauts. Elle a un coeur qui bat, elle est humaine - »

Bonnie le gifla. C'était trop pour elle.

« T'aurais pu profiter de t'excuser d'avoir gâché ma vie, mais non Damon Salvatore ne s'excuse jamais, de toute façon il n'a jamais tord, il n'y a que lui qui compte. T'aurais pu mentir encore en me disant que tu m'avais au moins aimé, mais non. T'aime cette copie de Katherine ? Bien. C'est bon à savoir. Avant je te voyais comme quelqu'un de puissant et maitre de son triste destin, en fait je me rend compte que t'es juste stupide. »

« Bonnie - »

« Stefan, je m'en vais », coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il voulait le lui dire. Lui dire que bien sur qu'il l'avait aimé, pour de vrai et jusqu'à présent. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment et qu'il avait peur de l'avouer à haute voix, alors il l'a laissa s'en aller. D'un haussement d'épaules, il se dit qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions mais il s'en voulait tout de même énormément.

Il retourna dans le salon, se servir un verre de bourbon et éloigner le double de ce qui semblait être, à la vue des yeux sombres et de sa posture de zombie, un éventreur.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rentra en larmes dans une chambre où se trouvait Klaus. Elle n'essaya pas de masquer sa faiblesse mais au contraire pleura de plus belle. Le vampire se leva du rocking-chair placé dans un coin de la pièce sur lequel il était installé pour s'approcher de l'arrivante.<p>

« Il ne veut plus de moi... », déclara-t-elle. « Tout ça à cause de cette fille. »

« Ne te rabaisse pas, Bonnie. De quoi est-ce que tu as l'air ? ».

A bout de force et afin de réprimer l'envie de tout casser, elle voulut s'asseoir sur le lit mais Klaus l'a retenu par le bras.

« Ne soit pas si triste. Tu auras ta vengeance. »

« Je ne veux pas tuer Damon », pleura-t-elle. « Je sais que rien n'a plus aucun sens, mais je ne veux pas le savoir mort. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec cette idée là. »

« Pour une sorcière, je te trouve inutile, mais ce n'est pas grave, chérie », fit Klaus en caressant les joues de la jeune fille afin d'effacer ses larmes.

« Je - »

« J'aurais pu et aurais dû te tuer dès l'instant où j'ai su que tu ne savais pas où se trouvait Katherine, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Je me suis retenu parce que j'aimais ton audace et ta force, toutes ces qualités et pouvoirs rassemblés dans un petit bout de femme. Aujourd'hui, je me demande si j'avais raison. »

« Je tuerais la fille et t'aiderais à faire le sacrifice. »

Il laissa ses mains sur ses joues et approcha son visage du sien, lui fit un sourire.

« Je veux que tu ôtes la vie de Damon Salvatore. Qu'on se débarrasse de cette histoire au plus vite et puisse passer à autre chose. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, comment peux-tu le regarder en face sans vouloir l'achever ? Comment peux-tu être aussi faible, Bonnie ? ».

Elle ne répondit rien, laissant d'autres larmes couler et atterrir sur les mains froides du vampire. Elle ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher un instant d'imaginer les caresses que lui faisait Damon, il y a un temps qui semblait si loin. Elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. A cette familière sensation chaud-froid, Bonnie se fit du mal avec ces souvenirs défilant dans sa tête, mais voulait tellement penser être avec _lui_. C'était _lui_. Comme à chaque fois.

Allongée dans le lit, sous les draps, la sorcière restait dos au vampire. Elle avait toujours ce sentiment amer et honteux après leurs ébats.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'hypnotises pas ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante par les soubresauts.

« Parce que j'aime ressentir ta peine », dit-il en posant un baiser sur son épaule.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste..._

Peu importe ce qu'il pensait ou voulait d'elle, Bonnie se battrait pour Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou. Désolé pour le long moment d'attente, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la tournure des évenements. :)<strong>


	5. I'll stay awake 'til I trade my mistakes

_**Hello. Je suis de retour après... un mois d'absence ? Je m'en excuse, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Je reviens hélas avec un court chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avais eu dans l'idée de couper l'histoire en 6 chapitres, il y a donc des chances que ce soit l'avant-dernier. Laissez-moi, une petite review, j'en serais vraiment heureuse et motivée (à écrire plus rapidement la suite).**_

* * *

><p>Bonnie s'était laissée couler dans l'eau froide de son bain. Là, ses pleures étaient imperceptibles parmi le liquide limpide et sa fraîcheur cherchait un moyen de calmer le sang bouillonnant de rage qui ruisselait dans ses veines. Elle en voulait à la Terre entière, elle y compris. Souvent, il lui arrivait de penser à des choix différents qu'elle aurait pu prendre et où tout serait plus facile, plus vivable. Mais y songer ne changeait rien – et c'était frustrant. Elle s'était toujours échappée du cauchemar que lui avait fait subir Damon pour se retrouver prisonnière des griffes de Klaus. Elle se demandait encore comment avait pu-t-elle croire que ce monstre avait un tant soit peu de moral et de loyauté ? Et puis maintenant Damon avait sa parfaite Katherine numéro deux. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, Bonnie n'était personne à ses yeux. Elle le savait bien. Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre encore pour lui, ni ses poumons de fonctionner afin de lui permettre suffisamment de temps pour le reprendre.<p>

Dans sa tête, c'était tout bonnement facile. Il suffisait de se débarrasser de la fille pour prendre sa place. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une version simplifiée d'une histoire abracadabrante et sans fin. De toute façon, y penser la dégoutait du point de vue que d'une certaine manière, elle-même avait été la remplaçante de Katherine aux yeux de Damon. Même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, rien que le fait de l'avoir vu comme un moyen permettant d'atteindre le but souhaité était une sorte de substitut. Sans doute que derrière chaque regard, il ne voyait que son grand et unique amour.

La jeune sorcière sortit sa tête de l'eau, passa ses mains sur son visage et toussota face à l'oxygène manqué. Elle soupira, regarda la porte fermée de la salle de bain et ne se sentit pas prête pour une lutte acharnée. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça en valait la peine. Elle l'aimait toujours, c'était apparemment indéniable, mais elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'aimer. Elle fit un sourire, comme pour tenter de faire croire à elle-même que tout irait bien, que tout se finirait bien, et sortit de la baignoire.

* * *

><p>Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Bonnie se savait sur une pente glissante en plus d'être parmi le clan obscur. Elle se retrouvait au côté d'un vampire fou ayant pour seul obsession l'obtention de sa part lycanthrope et d'un étranger assoiffé de sang au masque de celui qui fut autrefois un ami.<p>

_Servante de la Nature._ Elle avait ce groupe de mots qui raisonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête sans réellement comprendre la signification. Bonnie l'avait lu dans l'un des grimoires, avait trouvé ce terme beau et poétique, et appréciait presque sa propre nature. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait peu à peu douté de ce titre. Elle se sentait plus _servante _des vampires que d'autres choses. Damon ou Klaus c'était pareil. Les ordres se faisaient menaçant comme impatient et était rarement voire jamais en faveur de l'humanité.

Klaus avait pour seul et unique désir le double Petrova. Et il voyait en Bonnie une redoutable arme comme il y a quelques années, Damon l'avait vu pour retrouver sa Petrova. En ces horribles mois passés avec ce vampire originel, la sorcière n'avait jamais autant voulu mettre fin à sa personne que ce jour-ci. Il lui avait pourtant susurrer de son bel accent la simplicité de la chose.

« _On récupère la fille et Damon, et pour le loup... j'ai mes sources. _»

« _Et la pierre ? _», lui avait-elle répondu, le coeur battant à vive allure.

Il avait sourit, puis sortit de sa poche cette pierre blanche ovale semblable à un savon. Bonnie avait froncé des sourcils et Klaus avait levé son index pour le placer devant sa bouche, signe d'un secret gardé.

« _Pendant que tes pas suivaient ton coeur nostalgique face à se touchant retour dans ta ville natale, des … gens qui devaient se racheter m'ont fait part des nouvelles. Katerina est en vie et en ville. _» Il s'était arrêté, probablement pour accentuer l'effet de surprise ou juste pour apprécier d'avantage l'écoute de la montée d'angoisse de sa sorcière. « _Elle était à la recherche de la pierre de lune. Sans doute pour me la ramener et enfin racheter sa liberté. _»

« _Tu l'as libérée ? _»

« _Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Tu sais bien que non, chérie. _»

Il avait fait un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la porte de la chambre et elle avait difficilement ravalé sa salive. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, alors Klaus lui avait attrapé la main et mené jusqu'au devant de la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Bonnie avait eut un pas de recul en voyant la jambe ensanglantée de cette brune qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la nouvelle protégée de Damon. Elle tenait en main un couteau à la lame peinte de sang et avait l'air exténuée.

« _Continue _», chantonna Klaus.

Et elle planta de sang froid le grand couteau noir dans sa cuisse. L'estomac de Bonnie se tordit. Elle n'était pas prête pour tout ça.

Pourtant voilà qu'elle se trouvait sur le parking du Grill au côté de Stefan qui regardait avec quelque chose semblable à de la haine son frère tenu à d'infimes centimètres de lui. Bonnie n'avait même pas de regard pour le double placé en retrait et apeuré. A vrai dire, même dans une situation pareille, elle n'avait jamais trouvé Damon aussi beau.

« Tu n'oserais quand même pas te battre avec moi, petit-frère ? », se moqua-t-il. Stefan ne répondit pas à la provocation.

Un vrai zombie programmé pour une chose et rien d'autre, pensait Bonnie. Damon posa justement son regard sur elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bonnie ? »

Le ton sec de sa voix l'agaça au plus au point, elle ne perdit pas de temps, lança un bras vers lui et il fut projeté dans les airs pour atterrir un peu plus loin au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elena poussa un cri strident avant de courir vers lui. Bonnie ressentit une extrême jalousie se mêler à son sang bouillant. C'était elle qui aurait dû se trouver à sa place et auprès de Damon. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Du désir ? De l'amour ? Ressentait-il quelque chose pour elle ?

Elle s'imagina se ruer vers le _couple_ et séparer avec violence cette humaine de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. En fait, ce n'était pas une imagination. Mais avec pour tout autre différent détail un Damon qui se releva rapidement, qui se plaça devant Elena et maintint Bonnie par la gorge. Ses yeux vert grandement ouvert de stupeur fixa avec incompréhension le vampire. Elle chercha dans les prunelles de ses yeux autre chose que de la haine – peut-être de l'amour, puis son regard se radoucit. Il desserra l'emprise que sa main froide portait sur elle et elle crut même sentir une caresse faite par son pouce contre sa peau caramel. Elle posa une main sur son poignet, qu'il se défasse d'elle, mais il n'y fit rien. Il continua à l'observer pendant un instant que la petite sorcière trouva long.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas », murmura-t-il, « Tu n'es pas la Bonnie que je connais. »

« Une préférence pour la petite Bonnie naïve et bien serviable ? »

« Non. Tu es toujours cette Bonnie là. Tu ne sers juste pas le même vampire. »

Il disait vrai. Elle détourna honteusement son regard.

« Lâche-la, Damon », raisonna la voix de Stefan.

Il avait l'opportunité de la garder avec lui, de l'emmener et de tout recommencer à zéro. Ce n'était pas un vampire ô combien puissant qui l'éloignerait de _sa_ sorcière. Une chaleur puis brûlure se fit ressentir au niveau de son poignet, ce qui le fit grimacer puis retirer sa main du cou de Bonnie. Damon vérifia son poignet désormais rougeâtre mais qui guérissait déjà. Il releva son regard vers elle.

« T'as bien travaillé tes sorts à ce que je vois. », dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Je pourrais tuer », répondit-elle ayant un regard pour Elena.

Il se rapprocha de Bonnie de la même façon qu'il avait voulu par ce geste défendre le sosie de Katherine. Geste qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Comment une étrangère pouvait passer avant elle ? Stefan attrapa l'avant- bras de Bonnie et l'a fit s'éloigner de son frère.

« Si Klaus veut la fille, qu'il vienne la chercher lui-même. », clama-t-il. « Pourquoi tu voudrais la tuer, Stefan ? »

« Elle n'est pas Katherine. »

«Je sais. », soupira-t-il, légèrement irrité, « Mais elle en est le reflet. T'es peut-être sous l'hypnose de Klaus, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sois dépourvu de tout sentiment. Tu n'es pas intrigué ? »

Stefan eut un moment d'hésitation. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. A quoi est-ce que Damon était entrain de jouer ?

« Tu ne te demandes pas comment se fait-il qu'elle soit le parfait sosie de Katherine ? »

Stefan fut sur le point de répondre, mais la sorcière le devança : « Rentrons. On a le temps de toute façon. La pleine lune n'est que la semaine prochaine. Et cette prochaine fois reste d'être plus sanglante. »

Damon fronça des sourcils face aux paroles de Bonnie qui n'allait absolument pas avec le personnage. Ce Klaus avait bien déteint sur elle, pensait-il en hochant légèrement de la tête. Et il ressentit un profond dégoût.

« Pour qui est-ce tu te prends Bonnie ? »

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle avec colère, l'attrapa par les épaules, comme pour la secouer, qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle se débattit piteusement. Stefan intervertit pour la énième fois. Damon lâcha la sorcière et poussa fortement son frère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si je comptais à tes yeux ? », lança Bonnie.

Damon s'étonna de cette question, Bonnie le vit sur son visage. Il resta silencieux, balançant son regard entre Elena et Stefan. Et puis, finalement il capitula.

« Peut-être parce que tu comptes réellement à mes yeux. »

Bonnie soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, refusant d'avaler un autre de ces mensonges. Il ne changerait jamais.

« Et tu le sais très bien. », ajouta Damon d'une voix douce et mal à l'aise. Puis, il se reprit, faux sourire aux lèvres : « J'ai hâte de revoir Klaus. »

Bonnie le lorgna du regard avant de s'en aller au crochet de Stefan.

* * *

><p>Bonnie claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Elle s'avança vers le lavabo et se scruta son reflet dans le miroir, détesta ce qu'elle vit. Ses traits étaient fatigués, son maquillage dégoulinait et de nouvelles larmes naissantes apparaissaient. Elle respira fortement, ouvrir l'eau froide du robinet et se pencha pour s'asperger le visage. Laissant l'eau couler abondamment, Bonnie se laissa tomber au sol pour s'asseoir à même le sol, le dos collé contre la baignoire et ferma les yeux.<p>

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le détester. Mais il lui était impossible de détester le seul amour qu'elle ait connue de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'aimer, ni les chaque instant où son coeur avait fondu face à l'humanité qu'il dévoilait aussi innocemment qu'un jeune enfant. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la sensation douce et fraiche de ses doigts contre sa peau pâle. S'il l'aimait comme il le confessait, alors tout changeait, elle pouvait le récupérer.

Klaus entendit les sanglots à travers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour faire face à Bonnie. Il trouva cette image plus triste que pathétique, comme il voulait le penser.

« Tu deviens émotionnelle, Bonnie. »

La jeune femme releva la tête à l'entente de Klaus qu'elle n'avait pas entendu rentrer. Elle renifla et essuya ses joues du revers de la main. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux revenus vers son torse, tournant dos au vampire.

« Quand tout sera fini, tu me laisseras partir ? »

« Non ».

La réponse lui fit profondément mal, sachant d'autant plus que toute cette situation n'était que de sa faute. Ce n'était pas lui qui était venu le chercher. Agir dans la folie et la colère lui avait porté préjudice.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as Katherine, maintenant. Même Stefan. Ton hypnose à parfaitement fonctionné, il pourrait mourir pour toi. »

« Désolé d'avoir volé ton ami. »

« Tu n'es absolument pas désolé. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à son niveau, caressa ses cheveux bruns gentiment.

« On pourrait faire de grandes choses tous les deux. Je ferais de toi une légende. »

« Je ne veux pas être une légende, ni être avec toi - »

« Je sais ce que tu veux. Ton _précieux_, Damon. »

Klaus sourit machiavéliquement face à son silence.

« Je pourrais tuer Elena et transformer le premier humain que je verrais, puis une fois que tu m'aurais aider avec le sacrifice, que je serais enfin hybride, je te laisserais repartir avec lui... », Bonnie releva son visage étonné vers Klaus qui avait le sien à quelques centimètres. « Ou je pourrais t'aider à traverser ton deuil. Je t'emmènerais ou tu voudrais, faire ce que tu voudras. »

« Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à t'aimer, Klaus. »

« Tu me peine beaucoup, Bonnie. Et je suis profondément déçue de toi par rapport à ce soir. Apparemment on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. »

Il se redressa et réajusta sa chemise marron.

« Je vais réfléchir à ce dilemme. On verra ce qu'il en est plus tard. Allez, sèche tes larmes et cesse ce mélodrame. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. »


	6. Note de l'auteur

**Je tiens à m'excuser, je ne parviens plus à écrire une suite ni la fin de cette fiction. Je me suis rendue compte que je me suis aventurée dans quelque chose qui est bien loin de ce que j'imaginais au début. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, hits et alerts. Je suis sincèrement désolée, ça m'agace de laisser une histoire inachevée. La prochaine fois je m'organiserais différemment pour les publications. Sans doute que je réécrirais l'histoire si l'inspiration et l'envie me le permet, mais je vais plutôt passer à autre chose pendant un certain moment. A bientôt.**


	7. Chapitre final: Endless Love

**Salut à tous. Après avoir observé que les vues étaient toujours aussi nombreux, je me suis creusée la tête et ai pu écrire une fin similaire à celle que j'avais imaginé auparavent. Merci pour les vues et quelques reviews. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus; de même pour la fin. Clém.**

* * *

><p>Elena était effrayée. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Damon, elle n'était alors qu'une autre adolescente aux rêves de Prince Charmant plein les yeux. Elle n'était pas bien différente de Bonnie, à vrai dire. Damon arrivait à trouver des similitudes parmi ces deux contraires. Il voyait sa sorcière partout et préférait se dire que c'était elle l'ensorceleuse plutôt que lui qui l'aimait tout simplement.<p>

Il n'avait aimé qu'une fois, il y a plus d'un siècle et la flamme n'avait jamais parvenue à s'éteindre, même les fois où il avait versé toute l'eau possible, même les alcools. Cependant, tout le monde sait que l'alcool ravive la flamme encore. Alors, il avait cru à un mirage. Il se noyait face à la perte de sa petite Bonnie et se retrouvait avec une image floue de Katherine, son amour de toujours. Finalement, elle avait décidé de se renommer Elena. Puis, de ne pas du tout être Katherine. Parfois il lui arrivait de douter. Même lorsque le coeur de l'humaine frappait contre ses tympans et que son sang frais lui chatouillait les narines. Damon doutait quand même. Il ne cessait de le faire.

Il doutait encore lorsqu'il avait mit les pieds dans ce bar. Bonnie lui aurait dit qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment, lui aurait supplier de ne pas y entrer, de l'écouter. Et malgré ses magnifiques yeux verts humides, il aurait franchi l'endroit. Mais Bonnie n'était pas là, ce soir. Pas à son bras en tout cas. Bonnie n'était plus là pour lui. Il n'y avait juste le sosie Petrova qui le fascinait mais qui n'avait aucun flash pour prédire quoique ce soit. Lui qui détestait ça, était bien peiné désormais.

Damon avait bien eu raison de douter. A son plus grand plaisir, Bonnie rentra peu de temps après eux dans ce bar. Malheureusement, c'était accompagnée de Klaus et de ce qui restait de son frère Stefan. Deux de ses proches – les plus importantes à ses yeux – dans le camp du grand méchant loup, les cerveaux lessivés. Il ne voulait pas encore se dire qu'il avait tout perdu, mais le néant ne pouvait pas être évité. Il ne restait que les bouteilles de bourbon favorites et le reflet de Katherine.

D'ailleurs, il éloigna du mieux qu'il peut la dernière chose qu'il possédait de Klaus. Et suite à cet acte, ce dernier émit un sourire. Les deux autres étaient passifs. Quoique, Bonnie était visiblement stressée. Le coeur ne trahissait jamais.

Puis Klaus prit la parole.

« Voilà comment ça va se passer, Damon Salvatore. Tu me donnes le double Petrova et je tâche de ne pas te tuer. Aussi simple que ça. »

« Tu penses sincèrement que je vais accepter ça ? », peste Damon.

« On pourrait perdre notre temps dans une bataille futile mais je connais déjà le résultat. Et puis, j'ai promis à Bonnie de ne te faire aucun mal. J'en suis frustré mais une promesse est une promesse. Je ne souhaite pas être en froid avec _ma_ sorcière. »

« Ta sorcière, oui. », s'informe lui-même Damon à voix haute, tout en la regardant. « Je ne te laisserais pas partir avec Elena. »

« Dans ce cas là, nous avons un problème. », répondit Klaus en haussant des épaules.

« C'est ton problème. Pas le mien. »

« Non, je crois que c'est plutôt le tien. »

Damon fut projeté en direction du mur le plus proche par son propre frère. Le peu de monde qu'il y avait dans le bar cria. Certains coururent précipitamment, d'autres restèrent à observer la scène, mais au final, le manque de sang-froid de Klaus les firent partir bien rapidement. Pendant tout ce temps, Stefan lui siffla entre les dents, lui ordonna d'abandonner la fille.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer », avoua-t-il à la surprise de son grand-frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'es l'éventreur. Ça t'es égal de me tuer ou non. »

« Tu veux mourir ? »

« Je ne mourais pas. Pas ce soir. Et ça ne sera certainement pas toi qui en sera la cause. »

Et il poussa Stefan. Puis il arrangea sa veste.

« J'ai une autre proposition. », déclara-t-il, « Je récupère Bonnie et te donne Elena en échange. »

« Quoi ? Damon ! », s'exclama Elena.

Bonnie fut troublée par ces propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de manigancer ? Car, c'était forcément la partie d'un plan. Elle n'était qu'une sorcière futile à ses yeux. Pourquoi la reprendre contre le visage de celle qu'iil a toujours aimé ?

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. », répondit Klaus.

« Bonnie est une simple sorcière parmi d'autres. Tu en connais des tas. »

« Peut-être à tes yeux, mais pas au mien. Bonnie est spéciale. »

Damon ne su pas quoi répondre. Quoi dire après cela ? Clamer que c'est faux ? Que c'est vrai et donc se contredire ?

« Que feras-tu d'elle après le sacrifice ? »

« Elle restera ma sorcière, et je la traiterais bien mieux que de la façon dont tu la fais. Tu t'es rendu compte trop tard de la personne que tu avais à tes côtés. Elle a fini par te brûler les doigts et tu l'as laissé filer. C'est dommage. »

Bonnie resta spectatrice alors qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation, mais Klaus avait entièrement raison là-dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Cependant, elle était touchée par l'attention de Damon. Il se battait enfin pour elle. Bien trop tard, malheureusement.

Puis Klaus tourna son regard vers elle et eut une idée, qui selon son sourire mesquin, Bonnie su que l'idée serait folle et sanglante.

« Je crois que c'est à Bonnie de choisir son camp. »

Elle en sursauta. C'était si simple que ça ? Non. Impossible.

« J'avais pensé finir avec toi et récupérer mon dû, cependant j'avais écouter la voix de la sagesse: Bonnie et avait finalement renoncé. Maintenant que nous sommes fasse à un tel dilemme, je pense faire abstraction de cette sagesse et faire ce qui me semblait bon de faire. Mais je vais te laisser une décision à prendre, Bonnie. » Klaus se rapprocha de Damon. « Damon est l'homme que tu as toujours aimé. Préférais-tu le voir mort ou lui laisser la vie sauve mais loin de toi ? Égoïste ou aimante quoiqu'il arrive ? »

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! », clama Bonnie. Stefan non plus ne comprit pas la tournure des événements.

« Tu vas comprendre très vite, chérie. »

Et la seconde d'après la main de Klaus était dans la cage thoracique de Damon, serrant entre ses doigts son coeur.

Ce que Bonnie détestait par dessus tout chez Klaus, c'était son côté imprévisible.

Sa respiration se coupa un instant, de même pour Stefan et Elena. Elle se mit à paniquer et en trembla. Elle accourut vers eux et tenta de tirer Klaus pour le dégager de Damon. Une vaine solution, bien évidement. La souffrance de Damon se lisant sur son visage grimacé lui serra le coeur, mais c'est son coeur à lui qui était réellement serrée dans les mains de ce monstre.

« Décide toi vite, Bonnie. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tenir autant de temps comme ça. »

Tout se mélangea en même temps dans sa tête. Des mots groupés pour faire des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens. Comme cette situation.

Dans les deux cas elle finirait sans lui. Elle resterait prisonnière de Klaus. Si elle le laissait mourir, elle vivrait le reste de sa vie avec sa mort sur la conscience. Là comme ça, elle ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remettrait. Morte de chagrin serait plutôt sa fin. Avoir connu quelqu'un qui ne l'a voulait que pour ses pouvoirs et finalement le tuer pour une autre histoire de sorts... Néanmoins, elle avait enfin sa vengeance. Ce qu'elle cherchait dès le départ en croisant la route de Klaus. Mais maintenant que ça se passait vraiment, et sous ses yeux, elle su catégoriquement et assurément que ce n'était pas sa mort qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'aime en retour.

_Pas sûr que ce soit possible, un jour de toute façon. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer. _Elle avait dit cette même phrase à Klaus. Pas question d'être comme lui.

« Je vais partir avec toi, Klaus. », dit-elle finalement.

Damon écarquilla ses yeux et essaya de dire « non ». Bonnie hocha négativement de la tête pour lui intimer de ne pas lutter. Ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, de toutes les manières. Et puis, ils étaient la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Elle renonçait. Mais le laissait vivre. La seule satisfaction qui lui restait.

Klaus retira sa main du coeur de Damon qui se courba de douleurs. Ses gémissements masquèrent le fort soulagement exprimé par Stefan. Concernant Elena, elle resta stoïque. Paralysée par la peur et la trahison dont elle était soudainement victime.

Bonnie tendit une serviette à Klaus pour qu'il essuie sa main ensanglantée alors que c'est prendre Damon dans les bras qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, il releva la tête et la regarda une dernière fois, se promettant de l'avoir près de lui, un jour, à nouveau.

_Je viendrais te chercher._

Il pencha à nouveau la tête, attendant que ses blessures guérissent, et il trouvait qu'il mettait bien du temps à se remettre sur pied. Il eut le temps de tout perdre. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva seul. Comment se sentir vivant quand on est seul au monde ?

_Il est temps de se dire adieu  
>Nous ne serrons plus jamais deux<br>Déjà loin me semble nos jeux.  
>Si tu savais comme je m'en veux<br>d'avoir douter d'un sentiment _

_Que tu disais avoir en toi pour moi  
>Laisse-moi te dire encore une fois<br>Comme je te désire tout au fond de moi._

A Jamais, Medhy Custos.


End file.
